Hay, straw, and other plant materials are commonly formed into bales after being cut. Hay is a grass, legume (e.g., alfalfa or clover), or other plant that is used as animal feed. Straw is the dry stalks of cereal plants after the grain and chaff have been removed that is used as animal feed and bedding. For many years, bales have been formed into the geometrical shape of a square prism (also known as a cuboid) in a size that can be handled manually. These bales are commonly known as “square” bales because they have square ends. In more recent years, square bales in larger sizes have become more common. In addition, bales in the geometrical shape of a cylinder have become more common. These bales are commonly known as “round” bales because they have round ends. Round bales are commonly made in several different sizes.
Bales of hay and straw deteriorate if left uncovered in the field. Accordingly, it is common practice to transport the bales from the field to a barn or other enclosure. A variety of trailers have been disclosed for transporting bales. For example, bale trailers are disclosed in Schrag et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,906, Aug. 30, 1977; Skeem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,312, Jun. 28, 1983; Peters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,694, Mar. 20, 1990; Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,958, Jun. 5, 1990; Elias et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,646, Jul. 3, 1990; Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,924, May 28, 1991; Eichenauer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,757, Nov. 5, 1991; Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,903, Oct. 5, 1993; Flaskey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,259, Aug. 23, 1994; Bingham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,513, Oct. 14, 1997; Krinhop, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,536, Nov. 28, 2000; Haukaas, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,729, Jan. 11, 2005; and Delaurier, U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,827, Aug. 30, 2005.
Another bale trailer is the PRIDE OF THE PRAIRIE bale trailer manufactured and sold by Cliff's Welding Service, Inc. of Phillipsburg, Kans. This bale trailer has two parallel cradles for holding round bales. When released, the cradles pivot and the bales are unloaded to either side of the trailer. The trailers is not adjustable for different sizes and shapes of bales and the cradles does not automatically return to the carry position after unloading. Other bale trailers include the ATCHISON hay trailer manufactured and sold by B-G Industries of Wakeeney, Kans. and the PYRAMID bale trailer manufactured and sold by Pyramid Trailer of Stockton, Kans.
Although these trailers have many useful features, there is a demand for a bale trailer that is adjustable for different sizes and shapes of bales and whose cradles automatically return to their carry position after unloading.